firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Danger Falling Sheep
Danger Falling Sheep is the first episode of Series 5. Summary Norman Price is in his bedroom preparing to conquer the summit of Pontypandy Mountain in an attempt to find fame. After measuring a picture of the Mountain with a sharpie, he goes to his window and looks at the Mountain through his binoculars. While looking at the Mountain, he visualises himself at the top of the Mountain (With a Narrator saying he made history by reaching the summit, arriving a whole hour before the world's top grown-up Mountain Climbers). Norman then says "Pontypandy Mountain, here I come!" before closing his window. At Pontypandy Fire-Station, Station Officer Steele reminds the crew that the children of Pontypandy are on their School Holidays this week, telling them to stand by for heads stuck in railings and children stuck up trees. Elvis Cridlington interupts him by saying "Sheep falling off Pontypandy Mountain, Sir?", which Station Officer Steele tells him that would be a Mountain-Rescue situation. Penny Morris believes Elvis was only joking, but Fireman Sam tells her that he's not. Station Officer Steele tells them they have to expect the unexpected, with the watchword being vilgilance, and Sam saying that means keeping an eye on Norman. Back at Price's General Store, Dilys Price catches Norman trying to take a pack of Jammie Dodgers from the shelves and demands to know where he is going with those. Norman tells her that he is "off to conquer the highest Mountain in the world". Dilys tells him to be back in time for dinner, dismissing it as nonsense. Norman eventually arrives at the Mountain and begins climbing. While he is climbing, small rocks begin to fall on top of him, but Norman ignores them saying it will take more than a few pebbles to stop him. Meanwhile, Sarah, James and Mandy Flood are having a Picnic on a higher spot of the Mountain. After showing Sarah and James what she brought for the Picnic, Mandy blows a Party-Whistle from her Cousin's birthday, scaring a little Lamb named Woolly. James sees Woolly running towards the Cliff, but they are unable to stop him skidding off the Cliff. As Norman climbs onto a peak of the Mountain, Woolly falls on Norman's head, stalling his ascent. Norman attempts to bring Woolly to safety, but part of the ledge breaks off while he attempts to climb down and decides it's best to stay there. Checking to see if Woolly is okay, Mandy, Sarah and James are all stunned to discover that Woolly has fallen on Norman. James attempts to climb down to get them, but Sarah stops him, saying it's too dangerous. Mandy says they need to get help, so they run off to the nearest Phone-Box and dial 999, asking for the Fire-Service. After receiving the call, Sam, Elvis and Penny get into Jupiter and rush over to the Mountain. After arriving at the Mountain, Sam attempts to reach Norman with Jupiter's extending-ladder, but the ladder is too short to reach him. With no other option left, Sam calls Tom Thomas on his walkie-talkie and asks for Wallaby 1. While Tom is flying over to the scene, Dilys and Bella Lasagne are watching everything unfold at the bottom of the Mountain. A Reporter comes over to them and asks Dilys if he could film the rescue for the News. Dilys accepts as long as he doesn't upset Norman, as he's "Very Sensitive". Tom finally arrives at the scene but he can't get too close to the Cliff as he fears that he "might hit the cliff with his rotors", but he is able to lower the winch from where he is. Sam puts the harness on and swings over to the ledge. Sam, Norman and Woolly then swing off the cliff and get air-lifted to safety by Tom as rocks rain down on Penny and Elvis. Sam and Mandy tell Norman that climbing the Mountain was a silly thing to do, but Sam thanks Norman for saving Woolly. Later that Evening, Dilys tells Norman to never go mountain-climbing on his own again. Norman tells his Mam that he only wanted to be famous, but Dilys tells him that being on the 6 O'Clock News is the sort of the fame he can do without. After asking Norman what happened to that nice Salad she did for him, Dilys catches Woolly eating the salad under the table. Characters *Fireman Sam *Elvis Cridlington *Station Officer Steele *Penny Morris *Tom Thomas *Sarah and James *Dilys Price *Norman Price *Woolly *Mandy Flood *Bella Lasagne *Photographer (cameo) Vehicles *Jupiter *Wallaby 1 Locations *Pontypandy Fire Station *Pontypandy Mountain *Coast Road *Price's General Store *Bella's Cafe Trivia *This episode marks the start of Series 5. *This episode marks the first of a few things: **The first appearances of Woolly, Mandy, Tom and his helicopter, Wallaby 1. **The first episode to feature fire helmets with safety visors. **The first time Tom gets to respond in Wallaby 1 in the series. **This episode marks the debut of the new rescue theme as well as the new response sequences. **The Pontypandy Fire Service's uniforms are now blue instead of black like they were in Series 1-4. *On the fire station's counter, a packet of Katelugg's Cbtn Patibz breakfast cereal can be seen. The packaging of this product is based on Kellogg's Corn Flakes. The first being on the shelf at Dilys' shop. *The shot of Wallaby 1 appearing from behind Pontypandy Mountain as Tom says "I can't get too close to the cliff!" is computer generated. This is most likely due to the fact that a stop-motion shot would be too difficult to attempt. *Sam's line "Stabilize Jupiter!" is reused in Pizza Palaver. *The reporter appears to use the same model as Mike Flood, despite the latter not being introduced until A Real Live Wire. *The narrator narrating Norman's climb to the top of Pontypandy Mountain (in his vision while looking at the mountain through binoculars) appears to be John Sparkes, Fireman Sam's voice actor. **Norman's triumphant cheer once he gets to the top was later reused in Twist of Fate and Carnival of Junk. *Much like in the previous 4 seasons the bell rings as the teleprinter is printing the call report, unlike every episode after where it starts ringing only after the report has been printed. *The cliff warning sign from this episode was later sold online on The Prop Gallery. *In later broadcasts of this episode on CBeebies and all broadcasts on Cartoonito, Norman's line "All we have to do is eat Jammie Dodgers and wait!" was cut for contractual reasons. Goofs *Nothing was said about Mandy, Sarah and James going up the mountain unsupervised as well. *While Sam is talking to Tom on his walkie-talkie, his mouth is slightly out of sync with his voice. *Jupiter's two-tone horns are really quiet. *Jupiter's lights are off when the rocks rain down on Penny and Elvis, despite being on upon arrival, yet are strangely on again later as Sam brings Norman to the ground, and off again directly after. In addition as Sam says "You're right Mandy, it was a silly thing to do" Jupiter's left front light can be seen on for several frames and then off in the background, meaning they didn't animate the lights for that shot correctly despite one being in frame. *Blue light is seen being cast periodically on Bella and Dilys as they are watching the rescue despite Jupiter's lights never being shown to cast light. *Despite Norman not being able to get down again after climbing up Sarah, James and Mandy are able to. Home Media Releases UK/AUS *To The Rescue Gallery The First Scene of Series 5 (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman with Binoculars (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman with Welsh Flag (2).jpg Pontypandy Fire-Station (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Fireman Sam (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Steele (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Lecture (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Elvis Cridlington (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Elvis, Penny and Steele (April 12 2005) (2).jpg The Pontypandy Fire Service (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Keeping an Eye (April 12 2005) (2).jpg File:Dilys2005.PNG Price'sGeneralStore (2).jpg Price's General Store (April 12 2005) (3).jpg Pontypandy Mountain (2).jpg Norman at Pontypandy Mountain (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Knickers (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Only My Smalls (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Dilys and Bella (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Bella (April 12 2005) (2).jpg NORMAN PRICE!!!! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman climbing Mountain (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Falling Rocks (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly's First Scene (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Picnic (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Mandy's First Scene (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Whistle (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Spooked (April 12 2005) (2).jpg He's running towards the cliff (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Skidding (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Falling (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Warning Sign (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly falling (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman reaching Peak (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Falling Again (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly lands on Norman Head (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly on Norman's Head (April 12 2005) (2).jpg 401.jpg Rocks Falling (April 12 2005) (2).jpg DangerFallingSheep2.jpg Norman and Woolly on Pontypandy Mountain (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Golly! It's Norman! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg No, James (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Stay Put, Norman! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Thumbs Up (April 12 2005) (2).jpg James grabbing Phone (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sarah, James and Mandy in the Phone-Box (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Teleprinter (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Penny (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam and Elvis (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman Price! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Rush (April 12 2005) (2).jpg High Up (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Look! It's Fireman Sam! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Jupiter (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly Eating Jammie Dodger (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sirens (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam, Elvis and Penny (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Penny stabilizing Jupiter (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Stabilize Jupiter (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|"Stabilize Jupiter!" Sam on the Extending-Ladder (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Norman and Woolly (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Extending Ladder (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam, Norman and Woolly (April 12 2005) (2).jpg You've been watching too much TV (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Only Trying To Help (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam talking to Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sit Still And Be Quiet (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam calling Tom on Pocket Radio (2) (April 12 2005).jpg Sam with Pocket Radio (3).jpg Sam calling Tom on Pocket Radio (7) (April 12 2005).jpg Sam calling Tom on Pocket Radio (8) (April 12 2005).jpg Sam calling Tom on Pocket Radio (9) (April 12 2005).jpg Sam calling Tom on Pocket Radio (10) (April 12 2005).jpg Wallaby 1 (Series 5) (2).jpg Dilys, Bella and News-Reporter (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly's Eaten All My Biscuits! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Hang On! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg CGI Wallaby 1 (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|The Computer-Generated Wallaby 1 Sam communicating with Tom via Pocket Radio (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Tom piloting Wallaby 1 (April 12 2005) (2).jpg The Winch (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam, Norman and The Winch (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam holding The Winch (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam using the Pocket Radio (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Recording (2).jpg|"Brilliant this is...We have a big story on the News!" Dilys Price (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam swinging to Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam and Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Rocks Braking (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam and Norman swinging on The Winch (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Ok Tom, bring us up! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Elvis and Penny (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Rocks raining down on Penny and Elvis Elvis getting hit by a rock (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|Elvis getting hit by a falling rock What an Adventure! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Sam (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|"You're right, Mandy. It was a silly thing to do!" Fair Play Norman! (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|"Still, fair-play Norman! You did save Woolly" Norman Price (DFS) (2).jpg|"Sorry, I just can't help being a Hero!" Price's General Store (3) (April 12 2005).jpg Chips and Sausages (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Dilys (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Salad (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Dilys and Norman (April 12 2005) (2).jpg Woolly's Original Model (April 12 2005) (2).jpg SamWallpaper6.jpg|Promo Video File:Fireman Sam Danger Falling Sheep|English Version Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Stop-motion model animation